Palabras
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: No huyas, no tengas miedo. Yo no tuve una familia con la que crecer y, por mucho tiempo, la extrañé. No pierdas tu familia sin pelear también...
1. Cerradura

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

Sólo faltaban unos cuantos pasos, su mano temblaba sobre la manilla de la puerta, los dedos entumecidos, toda su razón gritándole lo contrario, debía correr, escapar. Podrían hacerlo, abandonar silenciosamente el lugar que había sido su hogar para seguirla. Pero eso no era lo apropiado, ni siquiera era lo que Natsuki quería. Un ligero sonrojo le cubrió el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de ello. La morena había sido quién le sugirió la idea, enfrentar a sus padres, ayudarla y servirle de apoyo. "No huyas, no tengas miedo. Yo no tuve una familia con la que crecer y, por mucho tiempo, la extrañé. No pierdas tu familia sin pelear también, Shizuru". Sí, esa morena que la volvía loca. Por su culpa ahora estaba ahí, frente a esa puerta, que más parecía la entrada a su juicio final que a la sala donde sus padres bebían té luego de la cena. Por supuesto, todo podía salir mal. Para ello ya tenía un plan de escape. Ya era mayor de edad y, si bien perdería muchos privilegios, nadie podría confinarla a esa casa, nadie podría encerrarla ni cuartear su libertad… Aunque también podía oír el ligero ronronear de la moto de su novia cerca de los límites de la propiedad. "Si algo sale mal, iré a buscarte". Su voz había sido firme, y ella confiaba totalmente en su mujer, la buscaría y se alejarían. A un futuro incierto, pero uno en el que estaban juntas.

¿Cómo llegué a esto?, se preguntó, por undécima vez. No era propio de ella dejar que las situaciones la tomaran por sorpresa. Pero la petición llegó tan rápido como una marejada, la sobrepasó y la dejo abandonada en la playa, confundida, desorientada y asustada. "Sólo díselos, no lo pienses, hazlo". Suspiró levemente, aún asustada de emitir el más leve ruido que delatara su presencia. ¿Desde cuándo seguía los consejos de Natsuki?, era ella la que aconsejaba, planeaba urdía y confeccionaba situaciones a su favor. No al contrario. La motociclista la había encontrado con la guardia baja. Luego de uno de sus paseos en que la morena olvidaba lo que era el freno o la seguridad, el viento a su alrededor zumbando por la velocidad, su rostro escondido tras esa espalda cubierta por la piel del traje, perdido en mundos distintos su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu. "Sólo díselos, no lo pienses" no hubo una introducción. La mujer lo soltó mientras estaban recargadas contra la barandilla del pequeño mirador, observando el sonriente sol de verano. El día tibio mantenía su cuerpo caliente y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Pero Shizuru sintió como su sangre se enfrió en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca. No necesitaba saber de qué estaba hablando, la mujer la conocía, lo suficiente como para, sin decir palabra, supiera que el tema le había estado rondando durante las últimas semanas, molestándola, hiriéndola, exasperándola. Claro, nunca lo comentó, ni siquiera lo demostró, pero debía aceptar que Natsuki tenía un olfato especial cuando de sus cosas se trataba. "Es sólo que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo, he aprendido a conocerte un poco mejor que el resto."

Las piernas le temblaban.

Ni siquiera pudo contener el aire dentro de ella.

Sólo unas gotas de sudor bajando por el costado de su rostro fue todo lo que se movió en el momento.

Natsuki la abrazó por detrás, confortándola, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Estás asustada, creo que yo también lo estaría dada la situación, pero si no haces esto te arrepentirás, lo harás, y, en algún momento, incluso quizás me culparás. Eso fue lo que su cuerpo pareció decirle con sus acciones, o tal vez simplemente fue lo que ella misma se permitió decirse en palabras de alguien más. Pero, lo único que abandonó la boca de su mujer fue un escueto "Te amo" y un beso en su cuello. Luego mantuvieron el silencio, un silencio que cobijaba las inseguridades de ambas. Shizuru tuvo la loca idea de subir a la moto y exigirle a Natsuki que manejara muy lejos, muy muy lejos, lejos de todo lo que las podía dañar, apeló mentalmente incluso a uno de las frases favoritas de la morena con respecto a las motos "Me obligan a viajar ligera", era lo idea, sólo ellas dos y nada más. Acarició la idea un momento más antes de soltarla definitivamente y descartarla como absurda. Sabía perfectamente que aquello que las dañaba estaba sólo dentro de ellas mismas. Pero los brazos firmes de la morena la detuvieron. Respiró profundamente un tiempo, uno que le pareció cortísimo a pesar de extenderse por largos minutos, antes de asentir levemente.

Y todavía sentía los brazos cálidos y firmes rodeándola. Apretó un poco más la manilla de la puerta. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, de pie, sin más razón que el miedo deteniéndola. Después de todo, no era tan malo. "Sólo tengo que decir, mamá, papá, tengo novia" sí, no era como si fuera una drogadicta ni mucho menos. Entonces, ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas y le bailaban las rodillas como si estuviera temblando?, estaba segura que no tenía voz, su garganta estaba seca y la lengua le quemaba dentro de su boca. No, no estaba para nada bien. Pero había pasado situaciones más difíciles que esta, estaba segura, sólo tenía que revestirse de su seguridad para afrontarla.

"Vamos, Shizuru, mataste a unas cuantas personas por Natsuki, seguro que puedes decir un par de palabras por ella también" Se animó, no lo haría por nadie más, sólo la peliazul gruñona sacaría lo mejor y lo peor de ella en cada situación. Y esperaba que esto fuera lo mejor. Dio vuelta el picaporte, aspirando todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones y con la mirada baja. Cuando la subió vió a sus padres, tal como los esperaba, sorbiendo una taza de té verde y amargo mientras discutían asuntos más bien triviales.

-Mamá, Papá…- Aventuró, titubeante, a medida que caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, escuchó nuevamente el ronronear de la moto y sintió los brazos tibios alrededor de ella, sosteniéndose a esa sensación sacó fuerzas para hacer lo que debía hacer, sin demora, sin titubeos, sin vergüenza, pero aún así con mucho miedo. –Tengo algo que decirles…-

_NdA. Delirios, no tengo una explicación mayor para este fic. Espero les haya gustado, nos leeremos en la siguiente entrega... de lo que sea..._


	2. Quebrada

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

Refugió el rostro tras su espalda tibia, la amaba, la amaba tanto, y estaba tan aliviada de que todo estuviera bien, de que todo por fin soplara un poco a su favor. Aún tenía los nudillos blancos, sentenciados por la fuerza con la que apretaba el manubrio de la moto entre sus dedos. Suspiró, suspiró, suspiró, no podía creerlo, sentía que había corrido horas y horas, buscando la respuesta de forma desesperada en su cansada mente, para que todo decantara de la forma más simple. El motor no rugía a toda velocidad, no surcaba la carretera como un rayo azul lúgubre con una carga aún más oscura. No, increíblemente, la sonrisa tibia que le había calentado la sangre de su novia le presagiaba lo contrario. Ahora se refugiaba en su espalda cubierta por el pelo castaño, descansando de la tensión de las últimas horas. Shizuru se dio vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza, intentando controlar sus propias emociones. Ahora debía reproducir íntegra la conversación entre sus padres y ella, el cómo y el cuándo, y el qué.

-¿Entonces…?- Aventuró finalmente la peliazul, sin separarse de ella. Si alguien las hubiera visto en ese momento, encubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche, se habría extrañado de que la altiva y aguda Kaichou y la solitaria y fría Kuga estuvieran juntas, abrazadas, luciendo tan débiles y desprotegidas. Esa era, después de todo, la cara que tenían que ocultar para defenderse del mundo.

-Está bien… está todo bien… por lo menos no me corrieron de casa- Susurró, sus rodillas volvían a estabilizarse, luego de estar media hora bailando entre el susto y el alivio. Dentro de todo estaba bien, para sorpresa de la joven, sus padres no decidieron encerrarla o mandarla directamente a un psiquiatra para que curara su enfermedad. –Lo único es que… debemos irnos de aquí…- Natsuki se separó de ella violentamente, extrañada.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzó a gesticular antes que el filo rojizo de su pareja la cortara. Shizuru observó penetrante a su novia, hipnotizándola como la serpiente a su presa, la necesitaba calmada para poder explicarlo.

-Mis padres quieren que nos marchemos del país, a un lugar donde lo nuestro no sea tan extraño, donde podamos vivirlo y desarrollarlo…- "Y donde estudiemos hasta partirnos el lomo" agregó en su mente, la condición impuesta por sus proveedores. Una sombra cruzó los ojos verdes, dudaba, la castaña aspiró más fuerte, intentando controlarse y calmarse. La necesitaba entera, la necesitaba más que a nada, por ella había decidido desnudarse frente a su familia, y por ella vivía, no dejaría que se fuera. –Vamos Natsuki, sólo serán unos años… podrás llevar tu moto…- Comentó, acariciando la suave y fría superficie de metal. La peliazul volvió a abrazarla tímidamente. Era una prueba, y no pensaba perderla.

-Está bien… tú ganas- Murmuró, ocultando nuevamente su rostro contra su pecho suave y caliente- Por ahora… ven, vamos un rato, necesito sacarme esta tensión de encima…- Tiró de sus manos, para montarla sobre la motocicleta, ocultas en medio de los árboles que rodeaban la mansión estaba a oscuras de ojos ajenos. Complacida por el peligro y el atrevimiento la castaña deslizó sus manos desde la espalda hasta su cadera, jugueteando con el cinturón que aseguraba sus pantalones.

-Esa idea me gustó más- Susurró, antes de morder suavemente su oreja.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-¿Estás segura?-<em>**

**_-Lo estoy…-_**

**_-Entonces… nada que hacer, no estoy dispuesto a perder nuestra herencia y a mi hija por estupideces de ese tamaño… vete a Europa, saca la carrera allá, y no vuelvas a menos de que tengas un sobresaliente… y una novia que esté buena- Carcajeó el hombre. Su hija se retiró en silencio, enmudecida por la sorpresa. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ella su esposa dejó escapar una leve risa._**

**_-Sí, por supuesto que nos extrañaba que Shizuru llegara con una jovencita atractiva en motocicleta… habría sido de ciegos no suponerlo- La señora Fujino observó la noche cerrada tras la ventana, sus ojos oscuros y rojizos brillaron ante el destello de la luna tras las nubes. –Esa niña tiene mucho que aprender aún…-_**

_NdA. Bueno sí, me pareció mejor terminarlo correctamente... así que aquí está. Saludos y muchas gracias por los reviews._

_NdA2. Sí, últimamente ando muy escueta con los comentarios... pero bueh... ya se me pasará ^^  
><em>


End file.
